This Side of Love
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: Sequel to "This Side of the Door." A continuation of what happens at the end of "Sonata" from Beth's POV.


Title: This Side of the Love

**Title:** This Side of the Love  
**Author:** Mlle Lambert/Night Owl  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Genre:** Straight up romance  
**Pairing:** MickBeth  
**Season/Sequel:** Continuation of _This Side of the Door_  
**Spoilers:** "Sonata"  
**Summary:** What happened once the door closed…Beth's POV

**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
**Author's Note:** _Finally, I'm getting this out. I've been working on it forever now! Oh, btw, sorry about the writing date on the last fic, it was supposed to be 2008. Fixed it on this one though! Anyway, please read and review! We all know that feedback is love!_  
**Written:** May 28, 2008

I can't believe it. I can't. I really can't. Mick St. John said those three little words, and not only once but twice. Not only that, we're standing here in my bedroom—me in my pajamas and him in jeans and boots—about to do something I've been dreaming about for months. I don't want to think of the implications of that right now. Honestly, I don't even want to think—only feel.

Moving my hands from where he's placed them, I barely touch his bare skin—from the hair-roughened chest, to rock hard abs, to that baby soft skin of his sides. I close my eyes and concentrate on the feel of his body beneath my fingertips. He stops me, raising each hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on both palms. He nibbles at the wrist of one arm, his gaze never leaving my face.

I can't take it anymore. I step toward him, pushing him back onto the bed. He sits, his hands holding mine. He takes a moment to remove his book and socks, and then grabs my hands again, pulling me into his lap. I feel his arousal pressing against me as I straddle him. He looks up at me with so much love that I want to cry all over again. He pulls my pajama top up over my head and tosses it away. For a moment, I wonder if it's all a dream—I must be imagining this moment. Then his mouth closes over my breast, and I know I can't possibly be making this up.

"Mick!" I manage to gasp as my breath hitches. I hear him chuckle quietly at my reaction. He's enjoying this, and when I look into his hazel eyes, I see the love and desire right there in plain sight. It's so intense that it sends shivers down my spine. I've never had anyone in my entire life that made me feel like he is now.

Mick lifts me and gently lays me down on the bed. He trails kisses down my body, starting from my lips down to my belly button. I feel my system give a happy little jolt as he slips both my pants and underwear off of my hips so his mouth can continue its assault. I kick the clothing off, but I haul him back up to my lips. My own hands find his belt, then his jeans, unfastening and pulling them down. He wiggles a little to help me and the offending fabric is gone. Yeah, so I was completely wrong about the whole boxer thing, but you know, right now, I could honestly care less.

"Beth," he whispers into my ear. "My Beth."

I smile, pulling his mouth to mine once again. "Make love to me, Mick."

He looks at me almost solemnly. I can see the vampire in him. His eyes are that shade between their normal color and the pale blue, and even though his mouth is closed, I know his fangs are extended. My thoughts are confirmed when he speaks. "Are you sure?"

I reach up, running my fingers through his soft curls. I pull him into a kiss, my tongue dancing with his and brushing against his fangs. He moans into my mouth. I look into his eyes and answer simply, breathlessly, "Yes."

He nods slowly, and shifts so his arousal presses for entrance. His gaze never once leaves mine. Inch by torturous inch, he slowly pushes into me. I am nearly mindless with the pleasure flooding through every nerve ending. I wrap my legs around his waist, taking him deeper, my head thrown back into the pillow and eyes closed. He withdraws for a moment before thrusting, taking up a rhythm that is slow at first, but picks up speed quickly. Our bodies rock faster and faster, more and more insistent until I feel myself losing control of everything.

I look up at Mick, whose eyes have gone nearly white by now, and kiss him passionately before baring my throat without a word. A flash of pleasure-pain lances through me as he sinks his teeth into me and drinks. Ecstasy overtakes me. My body writhes uncontrollably. He soon follows, withdrawing his fangs and collapsing on top of me, yet still supporting his own weight enough so as not to hurt me. He pillows his head in the crook of my neck, his breath coming in unsteady gasps, his entire body shaking.

I nuzzle his hair and sigh. His breath dances across my skin and his fingers caress my body softly. I smile. This just feels so…normal. It is a welcome change, I think. Exhaustion is well on its way to winning out over consciousness. "I love you, Mick," I say just before drifting off to sleep, my last thoughts of how things will have changed after tonight. Yes, we've crossed a line, now, to a completely different side of love.


End file.
